The present invention relates to a multiple wheeled hauling vehicle and more specifically relates to a four wheel drive vehicle capable of hauling modest size loads over a variety of terrain.
Three and four wheeled recreational vehicles designed for so-called all terrain use have become quite popular over the past ten to fifteen years. For the most part, these vehicles are designed just for carrying the rider, however some have been adapted for carrying additional loads by adding load carrying boxes and racks thereto. While these load carrying adaptations have increased the utility of these vehicles, the loads they are capable of bearing are quite small and the loading of some of the vehicles can adversely affect their handling and stability.